Compass
by Atheniandream
Summary: SPOILERS FOR HIGH NOON. Harvey was about to Break it, BIG TIME. Harvey/Donna & Co. MOSTLY SPECULATION AND ALLITERATION! And playing for fun with Characters that are not mine.


_These are Dips into My Idea of High Noon Showdown if you just have a bit of fun with it Predictions and Spoilers for HIGHNOON._

**Compass**

_When he'd thought about it, she'd been there to catch him all day…_

With the flick of a wrist, Harvey Specter helped his world tumble. Basketballs upon files upon records… in seconds his office was obliterated, only representing a minimal amount of the real damage he knew would ricochet for hours…days..weeks...

"Harvey what are you-" Donna hadn't managed to make it in time. Had she been at her desk, she might have been able to subdue the second crash. Unfortunately she'd been in the storage closet entering files into the filing system. By the time she'd gotten back the entire office had been turned upside down, no one daring to enter for fear of meeting the true wrath of an infamous Harvey Spector.

Her eyes found his, pleading at his desperate and furious expression.

"Louis has my office. And you." He said.

The words hung over them both like verdicts to a very long sentence. She tried to clear her mind.

"So, I'll quit, better than being fired this time." Her blasé attitude wasn't left on him.

He sank onto the couch, hands finding his hair. "All that we built..."

"It's still here, Harvey." She interrupted. "We're still here."

As his eyes found hers, he hoped to God she was right this time.

Your hearts a mess, you won't admit to it. – Hearts a mess, Gotye

O

O

O

O

_Three days later…_

Harvey Specter was about to break it, Big Time. Like Staring down the barrel of a gun whilst pissing in the wind 'Big Time'…

His hand was prepped, right arm swinging backwards ready to punch forth with all the might he could and crush the buzzing little insect that was Louis 'Shit stain' Litt. He had had about enough of this, the edges of his patience fraying like fried wire, he had been waiting for this moment that he'd restrained since the moment they'd first come to blows. In all honesty the first moment they'd met, and more so since the first day he'd walked back through the doors with his assistant in tow, Louis Litt had tried his best to make Harvey the bad guy every step of the way.

_No more._

The tension in his face peaked, teeth clenched, eyes wide flashing against two little orbs, just about to let his well-trained hand fly-

"HARVEY STOP!"

The moment he heard her shout, and not the voice he'd have expected first his brain shorted, faltering just a second to narrowly miss Louis' head, slicing the air and hitting the tan wall not an inch from the guy's left ear.

"Fffuck." He groaned through his teeth as he held his clearly broken hand in other, turning around to see red hair and brown eyes pleading, warning him. Her eyes never left his as she spoke

"This isn't your office anymore Louis, could you leave please, now. I'll be back at my desk in a minute."

The man did it without a word, eyes darting to Donna, and then to Harvey, who were both rigged to the spot until the man had exited his old office, closing the door quietly and sharply behind himself.

She rushed to where he stood, seeing him breath short gasps through his teeth. _Dumbass…_

"You okay?" She eyed him curiously.

"Uh, I think I broke a knuckle, maybe two." His reply was flat as he examined his hand. "Oh, Shit." He watched the blood start to show, sitting back against the desk as a low growl stirred in his throat.

"You know, unless you want to spend a few nights in a prison cell, you're going have to stop trying to punch people in the face."

"I wouldn't have missed had you not distracted me with all the shouting."

"Well, you had 'crazy eyes' Harvey, what do you expect?" Her tone grew more serious. "Besides, Louis isn't the problem, he's a symptom."

"How do you know I punched Tanner?"

"I'm Donna, need I say more?"

He challenged her words for a split second, just long enough for her eyebrow to raise and him to rolls his eyes before wincing at his now throbbing hand.

"Everything has turned to shit. I should never have asked you back here."

"I still need a job Harvey. Granted I'd have preferred it working for you but, if I stay…"

Her pause claimed his attention, eyes that were focused entirely on his hand now studying hers.

_What was she implying? Was she thinking of leaving? Or…_

His thoughts didn't have long to mature.

"If I stay, I have the inside access. Something to really nail Hardman with…maybe even Louis too?"

"But,"

"I can cheat on Louis with you, Harvey. It's not exactly hard. He usually has Norma" She joked. The situation, although slightly frightening had its a-games.

"But, it's not going to be the same, I"

She interrupted him. "We'll be okay. I'm not going anywhere…far. This is just an impasse. We'll get Daniel out. And we'll get it all back."

"Donna I,"

Before he could finish, the very cold presence of Jessica was standing by the door.

"Harvey, could you come to my office please, when you're ready?" Question laced with intent as she glided past the glass windows.

Donna didn't miss a thing. She didn't miss Jessica glaring out of the corner of her eye at her as she walked past the office. That was a sign not to poke the bear.

"I better," She gestured quickly towards his old office, trying not to see the unsaid words on his face as he was left clutching his hand."

O

O

O

_Whatever it is, _

_However bad,_

_Hold On_ ~ Sbtrkt 'Hold On'

O

O

O

O

_This was new._

His Apartment door,

She'd spoken of how he'd never come to her apartment in all the time they knew each other but she'd also never made house calls. Occasional trips to leave things there, but it was such an alien environment that she was sure Mike had more experience being here than she had. _Bros before Hoes..._And speaking of such god forbid she come to his apartment and find he had company… that would be all blue kinds of awkward.

But she was worried about him, _Especially after today_.

He had snapped. Harvey wasn't one for snapping, everything was usually on lockdown. And It scared her. Moments like Cameron Dennis and this current situation were red flags. _Time to sort the mess out._

Her hand knocked lightly on the door.

She heard the screech of a chair, and a long 15 seconds of misplaced footsteps. She straightened, running her hands through her hair, before berating herself at the subconscious gesture.

The door swung open with a breathy gust of fresh air. _Was every single window he had open? And the fridge? _

His hair was still perfect but his eyes were strained and his hand was swollen. He relaxed as he took her in, lips twitching slightly. "This is new."

"Yes. I was worried. How's the hand?"

"It hurts."

"How was the talk with Jessica?"

"It hurt." The replied dryly.

"Can I come in?"

Silently he backed away leaving the door open. She followed him inside, where the air was crisp in the ten o'clock night with the moon casting a blue glare across the entire square footage of his glass clad apartment from lounge to kitchen.

"Beer?" He asked. She found him at the kitchen counter.

"You've already been on the heavy stuff, why downgrade?" She asked, gritting her teeth.

"I drank it all." He replied simply, cracking open a beer.

"Harvey…" she pleaded through the counter up lighting, stepping up to the corner that he lent against. She made a calm reach for the bottle in his hand.

His swollen hand grabbed her before she took take the bottle, the muscles in her arm tensing against his still firm grip. Her eyes flashed to his, brown against black against shadow. "Please, stop this."

Suddenly his hand loosed around her arm and she took the bottle, reaching around him, closer to him now to pop it on the counter. As she pushed it further away from them she felt his warm breath on her neck as her hair trailed over his shoulder for a second but avoiding his eye.

"Why didn't we ever…?"

"Because we can never go back."

"I need you."

She began to withdraw at his words. They scared her way beyond any potential for violence, or danger. "Harvey,"

In that moment she could have said so many things, but his name always had a multitude of meanings. Warning, Sorrow, Dismissal…

"Donna, I need you,"

It was like he had been leaving crumbs for her ever since he'd first come to get her back. Harvey Specter didn't need a thing in the world, much less her. And yet, he wasn't a liar. Nor was he an overshare. Her head resisted but she let him close in on her, her flats making her shorter than she was at work. She felt smaller somehow as he towered over.

"Stop saying it." She swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt his hands ghost her hair.

"I can't. And I won't…"

O

O

O

"_I need you."_

"_Need?"_

"_**Need**__."_

O

O

O

That one word was becoming the definition of what they were, how they worked.

He needed. She ran.

Such a simple word turned into a contract that would justify him and pull her along for the ride she wasn't sure she should even be on.

It was a translation of their connection to one another, finite and without explanations. Guttural and lacking grey areas they were so attuned to playing in.

"Need?" The word hitched in her throat as his lips played on her jaw.

"Need,"

Any possible words were stopped by threaded gasps; lips against skin, anything else struggling to be heard over her occasional moans as his hands slipped lower and her pitch countered, shrill and raw.

She met his gaze against the moonlight mirroring him, dark and overcast. His eyes swept over her, drawing her in, claiming every inch of her body as her tongue and teeth ran up his arm, colliding at his shoulders her lips crushed against his.

This is how she would be remembered.

The only thing in the world that he needed.

In his eyes she was a compass, a human talisman that had taken him so long to decipher and even now, though he had only scratched the surface of its meaning, learnt one line, one passage, one section, it had foretold that she would be his salvation.

And she was.

Just being her, in his arms, she made the world better, made him more open, more ready for the world. She filled a void, a wound that he had walked around with every day of his life ignoring its occasional sting. For a long time she had stemmed it, stopped it bleeding in the moments where it started up again. He hadn't known what it had meant back then, but had been drawn to it subconsciously. And now that he had every inch of her... she was she calm in his storm of a life.

Her lips had made her way to his neck, lingering there just long enough for her tongue to draw a line from shoulder to the spot just below his ear. He bucked his hips against her, making her yelp slightly as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth. He reacted only by grinding into her further, lips meeting her collarbone; nibbling the flesh there before sucking a puckered nipple into his mouth.

Maybe Six Years was a lot to keep the lid on.

O

"_Come on, Donna, we're good together."_

"_We're fantastic together. At work…but I wouldn't be good for you."_

"_Why the hell not?"_

"_I love my job more than I'd ever love you."_

"_We'll never know that if we don't go down that road."_

"_Then we'll never know. __**Go home**__, Harvey."_

O

Had he realized that it would have felt this way back then when she had denied them the option, he would have objected much, much…_harder_.

"Oh God, Harder." She moaned, low and pleading.

O

O

O

He woke with a start, before realizing a door had clicked shut.

His first thought was for the pounding head.

His second was for the sun shine enveloping him and pushing at his eyes.

The third was blinding.

She'd left.

She'd gotten up, On a Saturday and left him.

O

O

O

O

I may write more.

I'm better at moments than story-format. I'll try tho.

Feed the Kitty Please!


End file.
